Fighter's Island Adventures
by 89.9 Hoodz
Summary: In a world where fighting makes the world go backwards, witness the story of various fighters of all platform as they rise to the top while facing challenges on the way in the Fighter's Island.


**A/N: Hello there, the 89.9 Hoodz here or just called Mr. 89, and I'm here with a new story! The plot of this story takes place in a world about fighting, mostly wrestling and underground arena battles, makes the world go round. This story was inspired from a series of notebook comics and novels written and created XP4Universe.**

**I'm really surprised that he managed to preserve such old drawings and stories predating back in his elementary days. Anyway... after nearly reading every wrestling stories he created, it inspired me to write something on my own. Which is really good since I haven't written a story for a very long time.**

**This fanfic will be feature various from promotions all across the world from the biggest one, World Wrestling Entertainment and to the most obscure ones, Xtreme Valley Wrestling. Also... don't expect wrestlers like John Cena, AJ Styles, Kenny Omega or Kazuchika Okada being the main characters in this story, OC Wrestlers are the main characters of this story.**

**Speaking of OCs, XP4Universe's wrestling stories has tons of them and all interesting to boot! So, I asked King(XP4Universe' nickname) if I could use some of his OCs but he told me that I can feature them all in this story, so hooray for me and big thanks to King!**

**This story will also feature wrestling characters from different medias such as Zanghief & Rainbow Mika from Street Fighter and King, Craig Marduk, Jaycee and Armor King from Tekken. Why? I think they fit well in this story. Also, I'm only writing descriptions of OCs, I'll let you guys search for the wrestlers appearing in this story looks like.**

**Anyway since this is a fanfic story, everything is kayfabe. Also, in this story, wrestlers who has more than one ringname will be a different person. For example, Jonathan David Good has four ringnames, Dean Ambrose, Jon Moxley, Jonathan Moxley and Moxley Moxx, so in this story the four aforementioned ringnames are separated individuals.**

**I'm done explaining this fic, so let's us begin the story.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and does not reflect real life. Some OCs belongs to XP4Universe and I don't own any wrestling characters from different franchise.**

In a world where fighting is everything, you have to fight because you can't count on anyone else fighting for you, you have to fight for people who can't fight for themselves and to get anything of real value, you have to fight for it.

Fighting has become so popular and in-demanded that the government decided to build an man-made island called the Fighter's Island. Operated by the GFG, Global Fighting Government, the Fighter's Island is where dozens of fighting-related promotions such as wrestling, boxing, mixed martial arts and more operates as dozens of fighting events occurs in a daily basis.

A lot of fighters around with varying styles goes to this island with different motives such as making a name for themselves, make a living, find a strong opponent or something more sinister.

But most of them, came to this island to fight and I'm one of them.

In the bright stadium of Intensity Action Pro, a televised wrestling promotion with a sizable fanbase, the crowds are cheering loudly as an event takes on. Then at the circular entrance, we see a young man walking out with an accompanying pyro. The young man is tall with a well-built frame, he has super saiyan-like red hair and has sharp red eyes. He wears a red vest with zippered pockets, red spandex pants with white linings, black laced boots and black wrist bands.

_Arthur Blaze... that's what I was._

Arthur walks towards the entrance ramp while hyping up the crowd by doing various challenging gestures.

_I was an unstoppable force in professional wrestling._

Arthur then ran towards the ring, sliding under the ropes before standing up with his arms raised as the fans cheers for him.

_The crowd love me as I steamrolled over anyone that stood in my way for the belt._

Arthur headbutts Arch Kincaid, the scene then shifted to Arthur delivering a clothesline to Jason Blade and then scenes changes with Arthur doing a dropkick towards El Piranha.

_And when I'm finished with them..._

The scene changes with Arthur doing a spinebuster to Mark Bartolucci.

_What comes after is my unrivaled trademark finale... the Blazecutter, a finisher so lethal that no one has ever gotten up from it._

The scene changes with Arthur grabbing Tsyon Moody in a headlock before doing a finisher off-screen.

_The big brass has no choice but to give me a title shot as I earned it._

Arthur celebrates his victory in the ring while opponents lays down the mat.

_Then backstage politics reared it's ugly head in._

The scenes then changes inside the locker room, Arthur is getting ready for this title match when Bo and Cruz approaches him, Arthur looks up to see the two men glaring at him.

"You think you got a title shot son, huh? Back off!" Cruz demanded.

"This is how it's going down!" Bo spoke, "It's real simple... the big man wants you to take the fall!" he advised rather aggressively, "That's what you're goin to do! Take the fall!" he demanded while pointing fingers at him.

Arthur raised his hands up, "All right... take it easy guys, I'll do it.'' he complied as Cruz and Bo nodded in satisfaction before walking out of the locker room, Arthur then let's out a snort, "Screw that.'' he said before standing up from his seat, "There's no way I'm taking a fall on this title shot.'' he defied, "Especially on TV.'' he added as the scene went black.

"Ladies and gentlemen... we had a new world champion!" a voice declared.

The scene opens with Arthur holding up a championship belt high while in the middle of the ring with accompanying celebratory pyros as the crowd cheered loudly.

_I destroyed my opponent, the crowd went wild and I was on top of the world! Men, that was the greatest moment in my life!_

_But this next moment... uh... not so much._

The scene then changes with Arthur making his way out for the arena while looking back a few times, he them made it to the backdoor and when he got out, Cruz suddenly greeted him with a bloody clothesline which turns him inside out.

Cruz and Bo looks down on him as the latter, "We told you that you should take the fall but you didn't!" Bo exclaimed, "Then we got no choice, you moron!" he said as the two began to beat Arthur senseless as the scene went black.

_Things got really bad._

The scene then opens in a dirty looking hospital room where Arthur is seen laying down on a bed, heavily covered with plaster and bandages.

_So, I wake up in this rat hole not knowing where I was, how I got here and worst of all... who I was. All that I know is that my face feels like a hamburger._

Then two men wearing a scrub suit walks into view, "My God... they weren't kidding that your really in a bad shape.'' one men commented.

"I feel so relief that your awake.'' the second men spoke, "You must have angels watching over you, my boy.'' he commented, "I'm still in shock that your still alive with those wounds you have.'' he pointed out.

"Don't worry, we're going to help you." the first men declared.

_Shouldn't be alive? Help me? Help me with what? What happened to me?_

_So here's what I've been told. Apparently, I was beaten to a pulp and my lifeless body was left for dead in some dark alley in the farthest part of the island. I was pounded so badly, that nearly half of the bones in my body were broken and my face was demolished beyond recognition. But these doctors are actually plastic surgeons, and are offering to reconstruct my face into something that, uh... "won't scare the children"... so they say._

_I'm not really sure why they're doing this for me or what "pro-bono' means... I'm just grateful that they are._

_Anyway... let's see what they can do._

**-Time Skip-**

A month later, we see a young man coming out of his apartment. The young man is wearing a black head mask with a red patch on the left eye, a white lining going down the right eye and a shark-like mouth design with red teeth. He wear a black & gray sleeveless muscle shirt with red and white rectangle designs with a logo similar to his mask in the middle. He wears a red belt, black spandex pants with red, white and gray linings, black kneepads with white linings, black combat boots with white linings, a black arm-sleeves and a black & white tape covering his fists.

_Well, I've got a new look but I still don't know who I am or how I got here. All I know is that I have this overwhelming urge to slam people onto a mat. So either I'm wrestler or I have anger management issues. Either case, for now I just want to work off my coma-induced atrophy, relearn whatever skills I have and make enough money to live._

_To avoid being thrown into prison, I decided to take my aggressions out in a wrestling ring. There happened to be a local wrestling competition on town, so I joined up. They put me in their special "Gauntlet Match"._

_Something felt right about that._

_And since I don't know, who I am, I decided to call myself "Sharkface" for now._

**And that's for it for this chapter. Sorry if it's short but it's just the prologue. ****Next chapter will feature some actions, so please look forward for it! And oh, if you had suggestions or requests, feel free to PM me. Please read and review folks!**


End file.
